Hesitant Alien
by shippin-itlike-UPS
Summary: A planet's laws put Rose and the Doctor in prison, but that leads to a kiss. Now the Doctor realizes that he needs to tell Rosehis feelings. Fantastic. NineRose oneshot


"Oh honestly, how in the world is any of this my fault?"

Rose Tyler glared at the Doctor, who was in turn piercing her eyes with his sterling blue gaze. He crossed his arms, or crossed them as well as one can when handcuffed to the holding cell wall.

"Well, Rose, it wasn't exactly my idea to go shopping, now was it?" He yanked his leather sleeve back down. "This is exactly why we don't do domestic,"he added, mumbling to himself.

Rose groaned. "And it's my fault that you took us to a planet that doesn't tolerate women being brass and ordering and talking for themselves?" She had one hand on her hip, a sure sign that she was angry.

"No Rose, but it is your fault that you walked off on your own yet again. When will my companions learn? Stay with me, honestly," he shook his head, brow furrowed. Rose misunderstood.

"Oh, so now it's you who doesn't want women to be brass and talking for themselves, hmm?" The Doctor made a mental note that now both of her hands were on her hips and her tone was getting venomous. If there was one thing he didn't want to face, it was an angry Tyler.

"No, no," he reassured quickly. At the look of disbelief on her face he continued, rushed, "no Rose. You're strong and kind and can make your own decisions. I've always let you, haven't I?"

His tone had gotten gentler, knowing he was close to calming her. "Oh, you've let me? How nice Doctor. Honestly, men!"

She turned away, or as far as she could while still chained to the wall beside him. The Doctor wanted to smack himself. Honestly, he should've worded that a whole lot better.

"Rose.."

"Stuff it," she replied, her tone icy, but he could hear the effort she was using to stop an onslaught of tears. Good. Not good that he'd made her cry, of course, but tears meant she still cared.

"I didn't mean it like that," he whispered. "I'm sorry Rose."

"Doctor..."

"Rose?"

"I...I'm sorry too, I s'pose. I mean, I guess I could've handled that better. Sorry for disobeying customs but as you never told me what they were, there was no way for me to not do so."

"I know. And I, well, I forgot," he said, and she turned into his open arms. Without upsetting the chains that held them in place against the wall, they embraced, Rose's head tucked snug below his chin and they both closed their eyes, overwhelmed with an onslaught of emotions.

And as the Doctor hugged her tight, he supposed maybe domestic wasn't so terrible a fate, at least not as long as he had Rose. Not that he'd ever admit that, of course.

All too soon, the hug ended as Rose pulled away. The Doctor noticed Rose was always the first to pull away. He tried to pretend he didn't understand why that hurt him so much.

"I can't stay mad at you, Rose," he said, surprising them both. Rose beamed up at him, making his embarrassing outburst definitely worth it.

"And I you, Doctor," she replied, her tongue darting out between her lips. He liked to pretend that didn't phase him when in reality he wished it was his lips that tongue was on... He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he blushed. Time Lords didn't blush, but apparently that fact didn't apply to sexy blond London shop girls. Fan-bloody-tastic.

"Well then," said the Doctor, ridiculously uncomfortable in this situation, "we need to figure a way out. Rose? Any ideas?"

Rose just grinned toothily at him, and then held up what appeared to be a key. He rolled his eyes. Leave it to Rose to steal the keys off the guards.

"Oh Rose, my genius, genius Rose," he smiled and pulled her close, planting a kiss to the top of her head while she slipped the key in nimbly and freed his hands as her were already freed.

"I could just kiss you!"

They both froze, Rose's heart thudding frantically. Silently deciding, she paused a beat, two. Then she spoke, taking the leap into the sudden tension. "I wouldn't object to that," she said softly, keeping her eyes diligently trained on the cobblestone bottom of the cell. Still, her tone had told him all he needed to know.

"Rose..?" he asked softly, barely breathing, and something in his voice forced her to look up, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

She stared half amusedly at him. "Is this where I'm supposed to say I'm kidding?" At his silent, wide-eyed stare, she continued, "because if so, well then too bloody bad because I'm not going to deny that and I'm sorry, well actually I'm not but if you don't say something then I might be-"

Her rant was cut off by his lips slamming into hers with bruising force and it took a second, with his eyes shut tight and hers wide open, to get in synch and it was awkward but then they found the rhythm and her Doctor and his Rose were moving like clockwork, two puzzle pieces finally slid into place. Rose would later say that she saw fireworks and the Doctor didn't deny it when asked if the kiss was good.

His hands were on her shoulders, her face, her neck, tracing every contour and her hands were teasing his short cropped hair. When they finally pulled away, they were panting heavily.

It was Rose who broke the silence first. "Yep," she said, thinking aloud, "definitely wouldn't object."

She was startled to see that when she raised her eyes tentatively to meet his, his expression was one mixed of lust and adoration. His pupils in his brilliant icy blue eyes were blown wide and her heart thumped rapidly as she took in the sight of her Doctor so rifled up.

Then he grinned, that too-wide, manic grin that had first made her fall head over heels, that grin that made planets spin and enemies run far away, and it was then and there that she saw that smile was for her. "Nor would I."

She beamed up at him, pure unadulterated adoration pooling her eyes into chocolate rich with emotion and normally she'd be embarrassed, but today she grinned on and smiled wider because it seemed that the madman she was mad for was just as mad about her.

Then she pulled his head down again for another proper snog and if there was such a thing as heaven then it most definitely was here, in the other's arms, his leather jacket pressed up against her cotton jumper, thighs tightened against the other with jean on jean, and the contours of their bodies fit so snugly together she couldn't help but want to believe they were molded for the other. Then his hand went under her jumper and she lost all rational thought.

His loss of thought shortly followed as she let out a breathy moan. His hands were moving of their own accord, sliding on her trim waistline and slowly up, and her breath caught in her throat as her heart skipped a beat.

"Doctor," she murmured, and he froze as if shot through with electricity. She shook her head, "believe me, I'd definitely love to continue this," she said, and felt his muscles loosen against her. "I just think we should get out of this cell first considering I have the key."

He chuckled softly. "Erm. Right."

He followed her out of the cell, snatching his sonic from its place on the table on the table and shoved it in his jacket pocket. Their hands were clasped around each other, holding on tight and it was like an echo of the past touches but more intimate because of what had just happened.

The Doctor, who'd recovered from his daze, smiled softly at her as they heard footsteps behind them. He squeezed her hand and said, "what's your name?"

Rose, thankfully, got where he was going with this. "Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose, now run for your life!"

The pair raced out of the prison and into the neon blue sunlight, exhilarated by the alarms blaring behind them, and the feel of their hands entwined and somehow Rose knew he was grinning that madman smile and as she thought that, she realized she was too.

XxXxXxXx

She sat down next to him, arms crossed over her skimpy black tank top. Her legs pooled out of her impossibly short skirt and she was barefoot.

They were in the TARDIS library, a place that Rose frequented only when she wanted to find the Doctor. He was reclined on the plush blue sofa that occupied the room, reading what looked to be an entirely boring book on a topic Rose didn't know the smallest thing about.

"We need to talk." she said, face a perfect mask.

He didn't look up, eyes still scanning the page. Turning it, he shook his head at her. "We do talk. What do you want to talk about?"

She sighed. She should have known he'd play dumb about this. Of course he bloody would. "I want to talk about..us."

"What about us? Do...do you want to go home?" He looked up and she saw the poorly concealed panic at that question.

She shook her head rapidly. "No, Doctor. Not at all." She allowed him to take a breath before she continued. "No, I want to talk about...our relationship."

She winced at that statement. They didn't even have a relationship, did they? She plowed on, despite her poor wording. "Look, I mean, I'm not some...some tosser, okay? You can't, well you know, you can't just kiss me and then not say anything more about it!"

Her voice had gotten rather shrill and it was the Doctor's turn to wince. "Why can't we pretend it never happened?"

She looked down, hiding the tears threatening to spill. "Look, if you don't want to be with me, and that kiss a bloody week ago was a mistake, well, fine. But you have to tell me that. I need to know if you regret it."

His breath caught in his throat as her voice broke. "Rose," he said softly. "Rose," he repeated, more insistently, reaching to pull her chin up.

"I don't regret any of that," he admitted, eyes unwavering from her shimmering eyes. "I only regret not doing more," he thought to himself.

At her wide eyed look, he realized he'd said the last bit out loud. "Er, I mean, well." He was cut off from his ramble as she pressed her lips to his and both sighed into the kiss, eyes fluttered closed.

It'd been a week, but it felt like years. Years since her lips were tugging on his, in that prison, with her hands in his hair and oh Rassilon she was pressed so tightly against him. Without warning, he rolled over, pulling her under him on the couch, still not breaking the kiss.

This kiss, which had started slower and sweeter, turned heavy and passion-filled and Rose could hardly remember her name because his tongue was flicking expertly in her mouth, and they were at war for dominance, her tongue dancing around his.

As they finally pulled away, the Doctor trailed hot kisses down her neck and she shuddered involuntarily. Slowly, looking deliberately into his eyes, she asked a silent questions as her hands played with the edge of his jumper.

Without hesitation he nodded, ripping the leather jacket off his shoulders and hoisting his jumper over his head. She took a long moment to take in the sight of him before running her hands on his chest.

"You're beautiful," she whispered and grimaced when he looked at her in shock.

"What? You are," she said, smiling softly. On sudden impulse she leaned closer, and planted kisses on his chest and stomach, laying him down flat.

"And you," he started while pulling off her tank top to leave only her bra, "are absolutely fantastic."

She smiled sweetly and fiddled with his belt buckle.

As their soft laughter rang out, the TARDIS smiled and moved them to his bed, which she had no doubt would soon become their bed.

_Fin. _

**Okay, so as that was my first fic, where um, you know, stuff more than hella snogging happens and is hinted at, reviews would be...fantastic! ;)**

**I've also been told to inform you that reviewers get their choice of madman in a blue box coming for them right now :)**


End file.
